Ten Który Przetrwał
Ten Który Przetrwał 'Żywy' Na początku nazywali to wojną. Strony konfliktu nawzajem obrzucały się bombami wywołując przypominające grzyby eksplozje. Zabijaliśmy się tysiącami. Ziemia płakała, gdy krew milionów wypełniła morza. Ale to nie bomby czy karabiny przyniosły nam zgubę. Lecz cień śmierci, który przybył nie wiadomo z skąd. Pojawił się pod koniec wielkiej wojny, pochłaniając niemal całą ludzką populacje. Ludzie wykrwawieni bratobójczą walką byli łatwych celem dla potwora, a ci, co polegli powstawaliby żerować na żywych. Żadna broń nie raniła trupiego demona, a jego zielone płomienie zbierały krwawe żniwo. Ludzie stanęli na krawędzi zagłady. Ich przeciwnikiem było coś, czego nie rozumieli, to było jak choroba, która zyskała materialną postać. Niektórzy wybrani stworzyli statki, które ponoć zabiorą ich w bezpieczne miejsce, reszta skryła się w bunkrach lub jaskiniach modląc się by bestia ich nie znalazła. Na lotnisku położonym na wieżowcu w zrujnowanym mieście jeden z takich statków właśnie odlatywał. Żołnierze z ciężkim uzbrojeniem zabezpieczyli przypominający samolot pojazd. - Ruchy! Szybko wchodźcie! Ale bez przepychanek, Zachować porządek! – Krzyczał kapitan. Różnorako ubrani ludzie pośpiesznie wchodzili do maszyny, która oferowała im bezpieczeństwo. - Zostawcie bagaże zabierzcie ze sobą tylko to, co niezbędne! - Krzyczał kapitan. – Życie ludzkie jest ważniejsze od pamiątek rodzinnych! - Nie oddalaj się! Zaraz będziemy bezpieczni. – Powiedziała do syna jedna z kobiet wchodząca na pokład. - Dobrze mamo. – Odpowiedział chłopiec trzymając kurczowo amulet ojca, gdy wsiadał do statku. - Jesteście ostatni wchodźcie szybko! – Krzyknął kapitan. - Chwila tam są jeszcze ludzie! – Sprzeciwił się pasażer. - Prom Wolności jest przepełniony, więcej nie zabierze musimy startować i ratować tych, których mamy! - Rozumiem, ale… - Nagle niebo przysłonił się chorobliwie zielono-czarny dym. W przerażonym tłumie rozległy się szepty. - Powiedź pilotom, aby natychmiast odpalali silniki. Jazda! – Rozkazał Kapitan żołnierzowi. - Dobry boże… chroń nas – Wyszeptał wartownik patrzący z krawędzi budynku. Rozległo się upiorne thumb|112px|Ghoulwycie. Kapitan podszedł do bladego żołnierza by zobaczyć, co go tak przeraziło. Wziął lornetkę od mężczyzny, po czym spojrzał na wskazane miejsce. Kiedy jego oczy to dostrzegły, serce mu stanęło. Żywa fala ciał pochłaniała zdewastowane ulice. Stwory miały sylwetkę zgarbionych ludzi, ale na tym podobieństwo się kończyło. Ich blade ciała trawiły choroby powodując rozkład, szpony miały długie, a szczęki były pełne ostrych zębów. Z ślepych oczu i rozdziawionych pysków ciekła zielona ropa. Bestie zbliżały się do wieżowca z niezwykłą szybkością. Ich wycie roznosiło się po całym mieście. Ghoule, było ich tysiące. - Szybko na statek żołnierzu! Startujemy już! - Ale co z ludź… - Chciał powiedzieć żołnierz. - Oni są już martwi. – Przerwał mu Kapitan. Silniki maszyny zaczęły się zapalać, a skrzydła rozkładać. Ludzie na dachu zrobili się niespokojni i zaczęły się przepychanki. - Żołnierze na stanowiska! Nie dopuszczać ludzi do Promu! – Wydał rozkaz. Szybciej! Odpalaj się głupia maszyno. Cholerne Silniki HR-303 potrafią podnieś maszynę w kosmos, ale strasznie długo się rozgrzewają. Usłyszał wrzaski i odgłos karabinów na niższych poziomach. Potwory szybko wdarły się do wieżowca tworząc żywe ściany z własnych ciał. Ten ocean mięsa o umyśle roju jest nie do zatrzymania. Przedzierali się przez piętra budynku rozszarpując ludzi na części. Tłum w panice ruszył na powoli wznoszący się prom. Posypały się strzały zabijając nieszczęśników z przodu. - Nie zostawiajcie nas! – Krzyczeli – Proszę weźcie, chociaż dzieci! Nie róbcie nam tego! - Silniki sprawne lecimy Kapitanie! Czekamy tylko na Pana! – Zakomunikował pilot. Gdy prom wzniósł się na wysokość kilku metrów drzwi na szczycie wieżowca zostały wywarzone i monstra wdarły się na dach rozrywając na strzępy każdego, kto staną im na drodze. - Lećcie! Już! Żołnierze otworzyli ogień przeszywając kulami Ghoule jak cywili. Lecz roju to nie zatrzymało. Odziane w łachmany trupie monstra nie zważały na śmierć braci i parły na przód. Jeden po drugim żołnierze byli powalani i pożerani, a potępieńcze wycie zwiastowało nadchodzącą ucztę. W kilka sekund od ataku kapitan został sam. - Szybko skacz! – Mężczyzna się obejrzał zobaczył otwartą klapę promu i osłaniającym go żołnierzy. Odrzucił karabin i skoczył, a kilka Ghouli za nim. Zdołał się chwycić ręki żołnierza i wciągnąć się na pokład. Monstra miały mniej szczęścia, wrzeszczały spadając. Na luku statku Kapitan patrzył jak wieżowiec zostaje pochłonięty przez bestie. Ten wielotysięczny rój oblazł budynek jak mrówki ślimaka. Przerażony kapitan oderwał wzrok od wieżowca przypominającego już bardziej mrowisko. - Zamknijcie luk. – Wynosimy się z stąd rozkazał. - Aye, aye kapitanie. Nagle coś uderzyło w statek. Prom lekko się zatrząsnął. - Piloci! Raport! Co się dzieje? – Zażądał kapitan mówiąc przez komunikator. - Kapitanie proszę tu natychmiast przyjść! – ''Odpowiedzieli piloci. Kapitan, gdy kierował się do kokpitu spojrzał na przerażonych pasażerów, tak nie wielu pomyślał. Kokpit był przestronny mieścił dwóch pilotów, a miejsca było dla pięciu osób. Przy sterach znajdowało się pełno ekranów i wskaźników pokazujących jakieś liczby. Szyba na mostku była wykonana z specjalnego materiału, który mógł działać jak ekran komputera, powiększając elementy poza zasięgiem pilotów. - Meldujcie! W ciąż jesteśmy w mieście, i dlaczego nie wznosimy się wyżej? - Niech lepiej Pan sam spojrzy. – Wskazał pilot na jeden z wieżowców i powiększył. Ghoule formowały się w żywe wieże włażąc na siebie nawzajem. A następnie skakały na prom. Większość spadała rozbijając się na ziemi, niektóre odbijały się od statku powodując wstrząsy. Nielicznym udawało się chwile utrzymać. Te wspinały się na dach rysując swymi pazurami kadłub statku. - Leć wyżej! Musimy osiągnąć wysokość znacznie przewyższającą budynki! - Nie możemy! Prom jest przeciążony, a paliwa wystarczy nam na jeden góra dwa skoki! Musimy dolecieć do punktu startowego 03-21. Tylko tam mamy szanse dostać się do „nowego domu”, inaczej utkniemy tu na dobre. - Rozumiem, ale powinniśmy…AGH! – Nagle statek zaczął się trząść. - Co się dzieje! Pilocie! - Duża grupa Ghouli wskoczyła na statek, musimy się ich pozbyć! - Żołnierze pozbyć się ich. Do działek, już! W tej sytuacji nie możemy oszczędzać amunicji… To chyba jakieś żarty ile tego cholerstwa jest?! - Powiedział wskazując na Gigantyczną kolumnę stworów wznoszącą się ponad najwyższymi budynkami. - Nie możemy go ominąć musimy się przebić śliniki pełna moc! Wykorzystać moc skoku 10%! - Tak jest kapitanie! Wszystkie czujniki zaświeciły się na czerwono. Statek się ponownie zatrząsnął. Po czym ruszył z niezwykłą szybkością wbijając pilotów w fotele powalając na ziemie stojących. Ghoule stojące na dachu statku nie utrzymały się, wyjąc spadały jeden po drugim. Statek wbił się w gigantyczną wieże stworzoną z ciał nieumarłych monstrum. Zmiażdżone ciała potworów przykryły statek, wszędzie słychać było okropny chrupot łamanych kości. Nagle statek przebił się na drugą stronę rozrzucając w około żywe jak i martwe Ghoule. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Udało się przetrwali. Za nimi wieża ciał runęła straciwszy równowagę. Setki potworów ginęły od upadku. To największe zwycięstwo ludzkości nad tymi bestiami. Ale zastanawiające ile postanowiły poświęcić by schwytać ledwie setkę ludzi. - ''Niedługo będziemy na miejscu startowym i opuścimy ten potworny świat. – Rozległ się komunikat pilota. - Gdzie teraz jesteśmy? – Spytał kapitan wchodząc do kabiny pilota. - Na wielkich pustkowiach, przed wojną był tu ocean. Teraz skurczył się o połowę zmieniając się w pustynie. Za jakieś sto lat zniknie całkowicie. Klimat się zmienia. Jak tylko je miniemy będziemy na miejscu. – Opowiedział pilot - Martwi mnie, że niebo wciąż jest przysłonięte tym czarno-zielonym dymem czy jak to nazwać. - Racja. Ale myślę, że najgorsze za nami… - Prom znów się za trząsł. W stłoczonym statku w ocalali cywile nerwowo wyczekiwali, co przyniesie przyszłość. Niektórzy siedzieli zapięci w fotelach przy ścianach, głownie kobiety i dzieci, reszta stała bądź leżała. Tam też młody chłopiec kurczowo trzymał czerwony amulet. Ostatnią pamiątkę po ojcu. Jego matka siedziała obok głaszcząc go po głowie. Nagle przez pokład przeszedł wstrząs. Wszyscy zaczęli szeptać przerażeni. Młodzieniec zaczął przestraszony rozglądać się na boki. Kiedy po kilku minutach wstrząsy się nie powtórzyły atmosfera zaczęła się uspokajać. Matka przytuliła go i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Nie martw się wszystko będzie dobrze. – Uspokajała go matka – Najgorsze już za nami. – Na jej słowa chłopiec się uśmiechnął. - Nie długo będziemy w nowym domu. Będziemy bezpie… - Nagle opluła syna obficie krwią. Z jej piersi wystawała wielka trupia ręka. Ktoś krzyknął. Kobita spojrzała na ranę potem na syna. Wyciągnęła drżące ręce w jego stronę, gdy trupia dłoń ją podniosła. Ściana promu została rozerwana wyrzucając zwłoki matki chłopaka w próżnie. Pasażerowie krzycząc łapali się, czego popadnie by nie zostać wessanym przez powietrze na zewnątrz. Nie wszystkim się udało, a ich krzyki ginęły w przestworzach. Młodzieniec przypięty pasami dothumb|left|208px|Lich siedzenia sparaliżowany strachem patrzył jak śmierć wdziera się na pokład promu. Ponad trzy metrowe monstrum odziane w ciemny płaszcz wyglądające jak szkielet pokryty resztkami skóry, wdzierało się na statek. Jego głowę wieńczyły dwa kręcone rogi, a pomiędzy nimi znajdowała się żelazna korona. Jego puste oczodoły były wypełnione zielonym demonicznym światłem, które sprawiały, że krew zastygała w żyłach. Mroczna istota spojrzała na przerażonych ludzi. Wydawało się, że się uśmiechnął. Wokół jego rąk pojawiły się zielone płomienie, którymi następnie uderzył w ludzi. Ludzie wykrzywiali się w agonii wyjąc w niebo głosy. Płomienie doszczętnie spalały zostawiając tylko sczerniałe kości. Gdy płomienie zgasły prochy nieszczęśników były rozwiewane przez wiatr. Demon obserwował swoje dzieło przez chwile, po czym rozglądając się zaczął kroczyć w głąb statku ignorując chłopaka. Gdy żołnierze przybiegli sprawdzić, co się stało. Skamienieli ze strachu. Kapitan zdołał się opanować i oddać kilka strzałów nie czyniąc potworowi żadnej szkody. Kościany diabeł leniwie wyciągnął rękę w ich stronę. - Zmiaż''dżę was jednym palcem'! – Powiedział głosem pozbawionym życia. Wyprostował palec wskazujący, po czym strzelił z niego płomieniami. Ci żołnierze, którzy nie zdążyli paść na ziemie podzielili los cywili. Mroczna istota zbliżyła się do leżącego kapitana i chwyciła go za twarz. Przez chwile słychać było stłumione krzyki nieszczęśnika, gdy monstrum paliło mu twarz. Gdy ciało zwiotczało wyrzucił okaleczone zwłoki z promu. - 'Wasz Czas dobiegł końca! Ten świat stanie się krainą grobowców i tylko śmierć będzie szeptać o waszej' minionej chwale! –'' Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów rozdarł dach statku i wyleciał na zewnątrz pozostawiając za sobą czarny dym. Rozdarcie powiększało się powoli przedzielając prom na dwie części. Ocalali ludzie zaczęli wypadać trzepocząc rękami w przestworzach. Prom zaczął spadać. Ziemia była coraz bliżej. W chwili uderzenia chłopiec stracił przytomność. Kiedy się przebudził leżał na ziemi pośród szczątków maszyny. Całe ciało go bolało. Czuł krew na twarzy, nie mógł się ruszać. Powoli się rozglądał wszędzie leżał złom będący fragmentami promu a gdzie nie gdzie ludzkie ciała. Nagle jego oczy spoczęły na ciemnej postaci. Okryty zielonymi płomieniami diabeł stał nad nim. Od czasu do czasu zatrzymując wzrok na ciałach niektóre paląc. Lecz jego ignorował. Zupełnie jakby go nie widział. Chłopiec podniósł lekko głowę i ujrzał, że jego amulet lekko świeci na czerwono. Ojciec miał racje. Ten amulet ochroni go przed złem. Kiedy bestia zakończyła dobijanie ocalałym opuściła te ziemie. Chłopak został sam. Był jedynym, który przetrwał. Sam. Nie, chłopiec też tego dnia umarł. Z wraku wydostał się ktoś inny. Żywy. Tylko to się liczyło. 'Pustkowie ' ' 'Wciąż żyje i jestem człowiekiem. Reszta jest nie ważna. Me dawne życie zostało zapomniane. Przepadło bez powrotnie, stare imię nie jest mi potrzebne, więc je porzucam na zawsze. Jestem jedyny, który uszedł żyw. Więc będę zwał się Sibus. '' Wychudzony chłopak przedzierał się przez paski pustyni. Każdy jego ciężki krok pozostawiał spory ślad na dziewiczym piasku pustyni. Parł naprzód nie przerwanie, kierując się w jednym kierunku. Miał na sobie postrzępioną czerwoną bluzę z kapturem i płaszcz zrobiony z podartego wojskowego poncha. Jego ręce nogi były obwiązane prowizorycznymi opatrunkami, a na plecach nosił wojskowy plecak. Przy pasie nosił maczetę, a na jego lewym kolanie znajdował się osmolony nagolennik, przy którym zamocowana była pochwa z nożem. Na jego szyi migotał miedziany amulet. Miał kształt czworoboku z matową czarną perłą na środku. Przystanął na wzniesieniu, po czym osłaniając ręką oczy zaczął się rozglądać. Jego bystre zielone nie napotkały nic poza piaskiem. Westchną ciężko i przeczesał palcami krótkie czarne włosy. Miał już ruszać dalej, gdy coś poruszyło się pod piaskiem. Znieruchomiał, czekając, co się wynurzy. Spod powoli nieśmiało wychodził łepek jaszczurki. Sibus ani drgnął, gdy ta zaczęła rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu zagrożeń. Kiedy nie dostrzegła nic niepokojącego wnurzyła się cała, po czym zerwała do biegu przed siebie. Chłopak skoczył na nią. Udało mu się złapać zwinnego gada, lecz stracił równowagę i stoczył się z wydmy nie wypuszczając zdobyczy z rąk. - Aaaaaaaaaghp! <łup!> Aaaargh! <łup!> Kurnaaa! <łup!> Chędorzony piasek! ' - Przeklinał spadając. Kiedy padł ciężko u podnóża skarpy znieruchomiał, a jaszczurka powoli wygrzebywał się z jego luźnych palców. Miałą już się oddalić, gdy nagle człowiek złapał ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Zwierzątko szamotało się próbując się wyrwać chłopakowi, lecz ten bezceremonialnie odgryzł jej głowę pożółkłymi zębami. Ciepła krew ciekła mu po brodzie kapiąc na amulet i plamiąc ubranie. Kiedy krople krwi padły na czarną perłę przez chwile przemknęły przez nią czerwone cienie. Lecz Sibus nie zwracał na nic uwagi, wypluł łeb gada i zaczął wlewać sobie do ust krew zwierzęcia. Była gorzka i miała metaliczny smak, ale dla człowieka, który nie miał nic w ustach od tygodnia poza korzonkami i wyschniętymi glonami była iście niebiańskim napojem. Kiedy się napoił zaczął pożerać truchło gada. Odgryzał mięso kawałek po kawałku, kęs po kęsie, kości chrupały mu w zębach, a pokryta łuską skóra trzeszczała w zębach. Gdy zatapiał zęby w zwłokach jaszczurki jej kończyny drgała, a ogon miotał się na boki. Gdy skończył się posilać po jaszczurce pozostał tylko ogon i lewa noga. Ze wstrętem rzucił resztki gada za siebie. Wytarł usta, po czym zaczął myśleć. - Hmyy… Może za szybko zjadłem tego gada, powinienem sobie zostawić połowę na później. – Mówił sam do siebie – prowiant skończył się kilka tygodni temu, a z zapasów wody została manierka i do tego nie pełna. Ech… przeklęta pustynia! Nie mogłem się rozbić w tropikach? – Narzekał – Do diabła z tym piachem! Jak wielkie jest to cholerstwo! Minął ponad miesiąc, jeśli nie więcej! Ja w ciąż tu jestem. -'' Usssssspokuj… się… chłopszczeee! Marrrnujesz siły na narzekanieee''… - Powiedział głos w jego głowie – Idź na przód, to cię… uratuuujeee…. - Racja, użalanie nic mi nie da. Dzięki mój wewnętrzny głosie, prawdopodobnie będący pierwszymi objawami szaleństwa spowodowanymi przez upał i niedożywienie. – Odpowiedział Sibus. Ten głos słyszał już od jakiegoś czasu. Początkowo się go obawiał, bo uznał, że wariuje, ale z czasem do niego przywykł. Miło słyszeć, że ktoś cię wspiera nawet, jeśli to wytwór twojej wyobraźni. A rady tego głosu zawsze były przydatne. Wstał otrzepując się z piasku i powoli ruszył w dalszą drogę. Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać, a pustynie zaczął przeszywać lodowaty uścisk nocy, dotarł w pobliże czegoś, co wyglądało jak jaskinie. Lecz nie tworzyły je wiele skał, lecz jeden chropowaty, podziurawiony jak gąbka gigantyczny obiekt. Nie wygląda zachęcająco, ale lepsze takie schronienie niż żadne. Kiedy znalazł otwór, przez który mógł się przecisną wszedł do „jaskini”. Panował tam dziwny chłodek lekko wilgotny, co po wielu dniach tułacki było orzeźwiające. Otwór, do którego wszedł biegł dość głęboko, nie chcąc napotkać podczas snu jakieś niemiłej niespodzianki po stanowił sprawdzić go. Kiedy posuwał się naprzód nagle coś chrupnęło mu pod stopami. Zdziwiony schylił się, aby się temu przyjrzeć. Na ziemi leżały muszle, było ich pełno! Leżały wszędzie, a gdzie nie gdzie nawet jakieś resztki ryb, po których zostały wyschnięte ości. - Skąd ryby i małże na pustyni? – Zastanawiał się – Czyżby to prawda, że ocean zmienił położenie? Cofa się tworząc pustynie? - Na too wyyglądaa…, ale musiało to się zdarzyć nie dawno, najwyżej kilka lat temuuu. To oznaaacza, że jesteś blisko wydostania się stąd. – ''Wtrącił się głos. Musi mieć racje. Ciekawe, co jest na końcu tego tunelu. Nagle palce jego lewej ręki wysuszone i poharatane poczuły coś, o czym niemal zapomniały. Była to wilgoć. Cała ściana była wilgotna, i pokryta jakimś zielonym mułem. - Mokro i wilgotno? Tam gdzie jest mokro musi być… WODA! – I była. Na końcu korytarza było niewielkie jeziorko. Nie było zbyt głębokie, i pływały w nim dziwne bezokie, stworzątka. Były dość płaskie i szerokie, z dużymi kwadratowymi głowami. Przednie płetwy przekształcone w coś, co przypomina nogi, zupełnie jak u poskoczków mułowych. Najmniejsze z ryb miały długość jego palca, a największe nawet półmetra. ''Hmy… jak to się dzieje, że widzę je tak wyraźnie w całkowitych ciemnościach. Zresztą to nie ważne to nie ważne, WODA! Z okrzykiem radości rzucił na jeziorko się jak spragnione zwierzę, płosząc przy tym dziwne ryby. Woda wydawała mu się słodka jak nektar bogów. Gdy się napoił, zanurzył głowę chłodząc się i zmywając pył z twarzy. Na reszcie przyjemnie chłodno. Gdy skończył myć twarz napełnił swoje manierki świeżą wodą. Miło będzie trochę odpocząć w bezpiecznym miejscu. Sibus spędził w „jaskiniach” następne cztery dni. Wypoczął i odetchną od okrutnego słońca pustkowi. Odkrył też, że małe jeziorko w jego jaskini łączy tunel, przez które przechodzą tajemnicze rybki. Wychodzą one tam z wody i drepcząc na swych płetwach zlizują zielony muł ze ścian. Lecz gdy tylko poczują się zagrożone uciekają przez tunel do prawdopodobnie większego zbiornika. Chodź uciekały od niego nie wydawały się go bać widocznie nie nawykły do drapieżników. Jedyne, czego się lękały to większy przedstawiciel ich własnego gatunku. Zauważył kilka razy jak Dorosłe osobniki przeganiały młode od mułowych ścian, a nawet zjadały martwe ciała pobratymców. Wiedział też, że jest ich więcej niż się wydaje. Gdyż nie ważne ile zjadał w jeziorku ich nie ubywało. Ponieważ nie miał materiałów na rozpalenie ogniska, patroszył je i zjadał na surowo. Z czasem odkrył, że niektórych miejscach w jaskini można znaleźć skrystalizowaną sól (kolejna pamiątka po morzu) z nimi ryby nie były takie złe. Resztki ich wrzucał z powrotem do jeziorka ku uciesze ich żywych pobratymców. Spotkał też wielkiego tłustego albinosa. Ryba ta była dużo większa od reszty gromadki i bardzo chętnie urozmaicała sobie dietę resztkami swych braci. Pochwycenie go nie było zbyt trudne, był gruby i powolny. Ale gdy go załapał i podniósł stworek spokojnie dawał się podnieść i wydawał śmieszny dźwięk coś między kumkaniem rzekotki, mruczeniem kota. Po tym Sibus nie mógł się zmusić do zjedzenia albinosa. Posadził go sobie na kolanach i zaczął głaskać. Zwierzątku się to jak widać podobało gdyż zaczął mruczeć i leżał spokojnie. Chętnie też zjadał szczątki ryb z jego ręki. Po kilku dniowej takiej znajomości Sibus oswoił go i nazwał Albion. Dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa przez koleiny tydzień wychodząc z jeziorka, gdy tylko mącił wodę. Chłopakowi bardzo brakowało towarzystwa, nawet takiego zwierzątka. Lecz po tygodniu spędzonym w jaskini chłopak uznał, że czas wyruszyć w drogę spakował prowiant i odnowił zapasy wody. I postanowił pożegnać się z Albionem. Zmącił wodę przywołując dziwną rybke, która chętnie wygramoliła się na brzeg i jak zwykle usadowiła mu się na kolanach. Sibus jak wiele dni wcześniej zaczął głaskać śliski gładki grzbiet Albiona, na co on zareagował mruczeniem. - Wiesz, to nasze ostatnie spotkanie bialutki. – Przemówił łagodnie. Zwierzątko na te słowa zwróciło w jego stronę bezoki łepek. – Odchodzę z tą i już mnie tu nie będzie Albionie. Muszę ruszać w drogę. I znaleźć miejsce, w którym mogę normalnie żyć. Stworek nie był uradowany jego słowami. Zaburczał nieszczęśliwie tuląc się do jego ciepłych kolan. - Będziesz za mną tęsknić, co? Hehe, jesteś niezwykle mądrą rybką. – Na te słowa otworzył pysk i zarechotał zadowolony. – Kto by pomyślał, że zaprzyjaźnię się z rybą? Nie wiem czy ci na mnie w ogóle zależy czy tylko na jedzeniu i pieszczotach, ale cię lubie. Nie martw się zostawię ci mały poczęstunek. – Mówiąc to wysypał kilka pociętych ryb jaskiniowy ryb. Uradowany Albion zszedł mu z kolan i zaczął wcinać ciała swych mniejszych braci. Sibus uśmiechając się po cichu wstał i zaczął wychodzić z jaskini. Gdy zbliżał się do wyjścia doszły do jego uszu dobrze mu znane piski. Odwrócił się i zobaczył wesoło mruczącego Albiona. - Wracaj białasku nie możesz ze mną iść. Idź, bo ktoś ci zje twój obiad. – Ten wesoło zamruczał w odpowiedzi i rzucił pod nogi świeże ciało jednej z ryb jaskiniowych. Pchną pyszczkiem rybę w stronę zdziwionego Sibusa rechocząc przy tym. Gdy chłopak wziął ją do ręki rybę Albion zadowolony zawrócił w stronę jaskini. Gdy chłopak opuszczał jaskinie łzy płynęły z jego oczu. Tak Sibus pożegnał się z pierwszym przyjacielem w tym nieludzkim świecie. '' Znów kroczę po przeklętych pustkowiach. Niczym jakaś zagubiona dusza poszukująca swego grobu. thumb|160pxCzasem się zastanawiam czy już nie umarłem. A te pustkowia to zaświaty nie do przebycia. Ale ból skonanych stóp jest zbyt prawdziwy i wyrywa mnie z rozmyślań''. Po trzech dniach podróży Sibus zaczął mijać kolejne dowody, że kiedyś to przeklęte pustkowie było morzem. Początkowo były to stare boje i muszle, z czasem zaczął natrafiać na szczątki łodzi i kości wielkich potworów morskich, które napawały go strachem. Czwartego dnia natrafił nagryziony przez czas zakopany do połowy lotniskowiec wojskowy. Z podziwem oglądał jego rozmiar, przy którym czół się mały. Gdy po godzinie zostawił statek za sobą, nagle coś śmignęło mu przed oczami. Za ciekawieniem przykucnął za szczątkami kutra rybackiego i zaczął obserwować. Między wrakami biegało zwierzę wyglądające jak krzyżówka sarny i wielbłąda. Miało wielkość sarenki i jej proporcje, ale głowę wielbłąda, a na plecach miała garb. Sibus obwieścił nowe zwierzę pustynnym jelonkiem, który jak miał nadzieje wypełni jego brzuch. Wyrwał zardzewiały stalowy pręt z kutra i ruszył jego śladem. Kryjąc się za szczątkami łodzi tropił jelonka, który powoli wychodził zza skupiska wraków. Nagle przystanął koło piaskowego głębokiego dołu, na którego dnie znajdował się zielony krzaczek. Sibus już mijał takie doły, ale jakoś nigdy im nie ufał, mimo że sam miał ochotę zjeść krzew. A jak znalazł koło dołu świeży szkielet to mijał je jak najszybciej. Jelonkowi to jakoś nie przeszkadzało i powoli schodził na dół. Przystanął koło rośliny by ją zjeść, gdy nagle jego kończyny się zapadły. Zaczął ryczeć przerażony, gdy zapadał się coraz głębiej. Chłopak przyglądał się temu przerażony. Co to ruchome piaski? Nagle gigantyczne szczęki wynurzyły się z piasku pochłaniając jelonka. Jego tłumione jęki było jeszcze słychać, gdy gigantyczny czerw powoli zanurzał się w piasku. Gdy zniknął pod ziemią, nastała cisza. Sibus jeszcze długo siedział sparaliżowany strachem, patrząc na dół śmierci. - To takie potwory tu żyją…? – Wyjąkał do siebie przerażony. thumb|left|166px Po zobaczeniu, co przytrafiło się pustynnemu jelonkowi zaczął omijać od czasu do czasu piaskowe doły. Chodź żaden nie był tak wielki i głęboki wolał nie ryzykować. Po kolejnych godzinach męczącej tułaczki natrafił na kolejny duży statek. Wydaje się, że był to jakiegoś rodzaju okręt wojskowy. Świadczyły o tym sporych rozmiarów działa. Statek był przechylony na lewy bok, a kadłub głęboko zagrzebany w piasku, więc łatwo było się na niego dostać. Sibus przeszukiwał statek szukając jakiś przydatnych przedmiotów niestety poza kośćmi załogi i kilkoma pociskami nie wiele znalazł. Zrezygnowany postanowił iść dalej. - Ach, czy jest w tych wrakach coś przydatnego? Poza metalowym drągiem z kutra rybackiego, którego mogę użyć jak laski wszystko jest do chrzanu! – Narzekał Sibus. - Nie traaać czujności… nie wiadomo, co tu żyje… te wielkie czerwie mogą nie być jedyne… - Wtrącił się szept. '' ''- Chyba masz racje. Ach… zawsze masz racje głosie w mojej głowie. – Westchnął zrezygnowany chłopak. Gdy okręt wojenny powoli znikał za horyzontem wykończony Sibus zobaczył wychodzącą z pod przewróconej szalupy sporych rozmiarów jaszczurkę. Miała pół metra a jej łuski lśniły czerwienią. Znieruchomiał nie chcąc wystraszyć gada. Uśmiechnął, się dziś na kolacje będzie coś lepszego od starej ryby. Nagle jaszczurka syknęła i puściła się pędem przed siebie. Miał już ruszyć za nią, ale poczuł jak gród ucieka mu spod stóp i padł ciężko na ziemie. - Co do..?! – Krzyknął. Nagle ujrzał spory wał piasku poruszający się z niezwykłą szybkością w stronę jaszczura. Zatrzymał się tuż pod nim i nagle… gad zniknął. W miejscu, w którym był unosił jedynie się pył. - O w dupe… Nie… nie mówcie mi, że to… - nagle wał zaczął zawracać. – DUPA JASIA! Wiejemy! Zmęczenie Sibusa nagle gdzieś znikło i zalała go nowa fala energii. Biegł jak burza zostawiając za sobą tumany kurzu. Biegł przerażony nie zauważając, że jego amulet stał się cieplejszy i zaczął połyskiwać czerwonym światłem Nie zwalniając zaryzykował zerknięcie za siebie. Ujrzał jak wielkie brunatne cielsko wynurza się z piasku rozwalając w drzazgi szalupę. Czerw miał, co najmniej dziesięć metrów długości i jeden szerokości. Rozwarł paszcze wypełnioną zębami, która mogła go połknąć jednym chapnięciem i ryknął przeraźliwie. - Dupa, dupa, dupa, dupa..! – Przeklinał w biegu Sibus. - Biegnij ile sił w nogach! Biegnij, jeśli chcesz żyć! – Poganiał go głos. - A co ja kurde bele robię?! – Krzyknął chłopak – Maszeruje leniwym spacerkiem?! Lepiej wymyśl gdzie mam biec! - Eeem… Wiem! Biegnij w stronę wojskowego krążownika! Musimy wejść na twardy stabilny grunt! Tam nas nie złapie! '' ''- Obyś i tym razem się nie myli… - Czerw uderzył z nie zwykłą siłą w ziemie zwalając Sibusa z nóg. Leżał chwile zamroczony nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.. - Wstawaj głupcze! – ''Głos przywrócił mu zmysły, zerwał się w ostatniej chwili unikając szczęk wynurzającego się potwora. Robal znów próbował zaatakować tym razem z góry. Lecz Sibus to przewidział. Rzucił w rozdziawioną paszcze czerwia żelazny drąg uskakując w bok. Jego plan się powiódł stal utkwiła w paszczy potwora, który miotał się na boki starając się pozbyć go pozbyć. Chłopak wykorzystał kupiony czas biegnąc w stronę statku. Był jakieś sto metrów od niego, gdy usłyszał ryk robala. Cholera uwolnił się. Słyszał za sobą dźwięk rozkopywanej ziemi. Zaraz mnie złapie. Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów. Teraz albo nigdy, życie lub śmierć. Zebrał wszystkie siły i skoczył, w tej samej chwili, gdy czerw się wynurzał. Czas jakby zwolnił. Poczuł za sobą gorący oddech potwora, śmierdziący jak zdechły szczur. Widział jak pokład statku się zbliża. Nagle uderzył o rozgraną blachę chwytając się pierwszej lepszej rzeczy. Usłyszał za sobą uderzenie i pisk bólu. Odwrócił się widząc głębokie wgniecenie w statku i czerwia, którego głowa krwawiła obwicie zieloną krwią. Sycząc zanurzył się pod ziemie. Szczęśliwy chłopak rozłożył się na pokładzie ciężko oddychając. - ''Mówiłem, że tu będziemy bezpieczni… - ''Powiedział zadowolony głos. '– ''Jak zwykle miałem rac..'' Przerwał mu ryk wyskakującego czerwia. Wynurzył się na całą swą długość. Zaczepił się o pokład statku wielkimi pająkowatymi odnóżami wyrastającymi z jego ciała. To on ma jeszcze nogi? - Jeszcze jakieś mądre sugestie? - ………………. - Tak myślałem. - Westchął Chłopak wyciągnął maczetę gotując się do walki. Na statku robak stracił część szybkości, teraz mam szanse. Z całej siły ciął bestie po pysku. Skrzywił się, gdy twarz ochlapała mu zielona posoka. Robal zapiszczał z bólu ogłuszając chłopaka. Podniósł głowę starając się zmiażdżyć przeciwnika swym ciałem. Lecz zrobił to zbyt wolno i został cięty w szyje. Znów podniósł swój łeb rycząc z bólu i wściekłości. Chłopak to wykorzystał i wbił maczetę po samą rękojeść w ciało robaka. Lecz nie zdążył jej wyrwać, gdy pogrążony w amoku potwór zaczął się miotać w szale. Jego cielsko rzuciło chłopakiem o pokład, który trząsł się od furii robaka. Nagle coś potoczyło się koło niego. Były to pocisk okrętu. W jego głowie pojawił się plan. Gdy rozszalały czerw opanował się i rzucił się na niego, ten uskoczył. Potwór podniósł łeb a w jego paszczy znajdował się pocisk, który starał się rozgryźć. Sibus instynktownie chwycił się za amulet. - No dalej! Wybuchaj! – Krzyknął a jego oczy zaświeciły się. Nastąpiła eksplozja rozrywając głowę robala. Cały okręt spryskał deszcz zielonej krwi i mięsa czerwia z Sibusem włącznie. Wielkie ciało robaka zwaliło się na piasek drgając w przedśmiertnych drgawkach. Sibus usiadł ciężko na pokładzie. Był wykończony - Udało się, Nareszcie… to koniec. – Wydyszał. Potem zasnął. Następnego dnia wyruszył w dalszą drogę. Jeżył się ze strachu, gdy tylko zauważał choćby najmniejszy ruch piasku, nawet, jeśli to był wiatr. Lecz ku wielkiej uldze nie natrafił na kolejne czerwie pustynne. Uspokoił się trochę, gdy wszedł na skalisty grunt. Wspinał się na kamienną górę szczęśliwy, że żaden robal nie wynurzy mu się z pod nóg. Gdy dotarł na szczyt uderzył go w twarz wilgotny wiatr. Przed oczami miał coś do czego tak długo podążał. Było to morze. 'Morze krwi' Mdelektując się każdym krokiem. Zdjął z nóg cos, co kiedyś zwało się butami uwalniając zmęczone śmierdzące stopy. Stąpał lekko po miękkim piachu aż wreszcie zamoczył nogi w chłodnej morskiej wodzie. Chwile delektował się tym uczuciem, tak wspaniałym dla człowieka, który spędził tyle czasu na pustkowiu. - Dobra nie ma, co tak stać czas się wykąpać! – Oświadczył radośnie. Po czym ściągnął podarte thumb|154pxubranie z żylastego ciało. Następnie nagi wskoczył do cudownej słonej wody. Zmył z siebie pył i brud po miesiącach podróży osłaniając ukrytą pod nią skórę. Kiedy wyszedł czysty pierwszy raz od odkąd pamiętał mógł się obejrzeć. Jego ciało mimo miesięcy spędzonych na pustyni było zaskakująco blade. Wręcz szarawe. Jedynie ramiona i plecy były zaczerwienione i pokryte pęcherzami. Fioletowe pulsujące żyły dobrze widoczne pod skórą zwłaszcza na rękach. Paznokcie były długie, pożółkłe i zniszczone, zaczęły nawet przypominać szpony. Zdziwiony przejechał paznokciami po dość długich już czarnych włosach. Chwycił jeden z kosmyków swych włosów. - Hmy… powinienem się ich pozbyć. Włosy nie są mi potrzebne, zwłaszcza długie. – Powiedział. Po czym poszedł po nóż. Chłopak czysty jak jeszcze nigdy nie był, ze zgoloną (chodź lekko pokaleczoną) głową siedział pół nagi przy ognisku piekąc sobie kolacje. Ogień rozpalił z kawałków starej drewnianej szalupy, którą znalazł w pobliżu i zapałek i flary ratunkowej, którą znalazł jakiś czas temu w jednym z okrętów. Za kolacje służyły mu lekko nad psute już ryby jaskiniowe i kawałki gigantycznego czerwia, nabite na stalowy pręt. Kiedy mieso już się zarumieniło, a lekka spalenizna pokryła wiesz nią skórkę, uznał, że już jest gotowe wyciągnął ręka po pręt. Gdy już miał złapać za żelazo w jego głowie rozległ się głos. - Stój idioto! Chcesz się poparzyć imbecylu?! Jak tego dotkniesz gołą ręka tygodniami zrobią ci się pęcherze, i będziesz tygodniami obłaził ze skóry! – ''Ochrzaniał go głos. Był dużo głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy niż wcześniej. - Dobra nie musisz się tak denerwować… - Odpowiedział zmieszany chłopak. -'' Nie chce potem słyszeć jak jęczysz: Au! Moja ręka! Moja biedna ręka! Byłem pewny, że złapanie rozgrzanego żelastwa to dobry pomysł! – Ciągnął sarkastycznie głos. ''- Już załapałem, co ty moja matka? – Podpowiedział trochę poirytowany Sibus.'' ''- He! Wygląda, że musze ją zastąpić, bo sam se nie poradzisz łamago!'' '' ''- Oż ty! Wcale tak często cię nie potrzebowałem! Nie potrzebuje cię, aby sobie zrobić… - Acha widać, wiesz lepiej zdejmij już mięso bo się spali. ''- . . . AGRR…! Nie zawsze masz racje! ''- Użyj do tego zmoczonego ubrania nie poparzysz się,. Może błuahaha! ''- '' Bardzo śmieszne. – Wydało mu się, że cienie przy ognisku śmieją się razem z tajemniczym głosem w jego głowie. Ale zrobił tak jam mu polecił. Gdy zasiadał do uczty zatopił głęboko zęby w zbrązowiałym steku z robaka i łapczywie zlizywał tłuszcz, który obficie wypłyną. Mięso było miękkie i delikatnie i o dziwo całkiem smaczne. Najgorsze było jednak przełykanie go, miał wrażenie, że ślimak wpełza mu do gardła. Z kolei ryba była słona i chrupiąca. Smakowała trochę jak posolony papier, ale dużo lepiej niż na surowo. Kiedy skończył jeść, zaczął się zastanawiać nad głosem w swojej głowie. Wydaje się, że zaczął on zyskiwać własną osobowość, i już nie szepcze, ale się drze. - Ha ha! – Zaśmiał się do siebie – Zaczynam coraz bardziej wariować z tej samotności żeby kłócić się z wytworem swojej wyobraźni! Ha ha! '' - Nie śmiej się, wcale mnie sobie nie wymyśliłeś. Ja istnieje, mimo że na razie nie możesz mnie dostrzec. – Znów przemówił głos. - O, serio? Niby, jaką mogę mieć pewność, że nie rozmawiam ze sobą? – Odpowiedział nieprzekonany chłopak. - ''Cóż w pewnym sensie jesteśmy jednym… nasze życie jest powiązane. Jak umrzesz ty to i ja, ale nasze umysły funkcjonują oddzielne. To skomplikowane i trudne do wyjaśnienia… Egzystencja duszy człowieka i demona… oraz sferowca o naturze demonicznej… '' '' -'' . . . hę? - '' Ech – Wetchną głos. - Wiesz tak szczerze sam tego nie rozumiem i nie wiem, o czym mówię a ty rozumiesz jeszcze mniej. Po prostu uznajmy, że jestem twoim mądrym alter ego, które o ciebie dba! Ok.? Tak będzie łatwiej dopóki się nie rozwinę. '' ''- Hmy… dobra, skoro tak mówisz… - Odpowiedział zakłopotany Sibus. - No dobra, skoro to sobie wyjaśniliśmy to teraz zajmijmy się planowaniem. To morze nie jest wielkie, ale bardzo głębokie, więc, mimo iż dużo cholerstwa tu żyje to przepłynięcie go zajmie od pięciu do siedmiu dni. Oczywiście, jeśli znajdziemy dobrą łudź. – Zaplanował głos. '' '' -'' Jeśli, hmy… plaża tu jest dość wąska pewnie przez tą wysoką wydmę, ale na wschód od nas się rozszerza. Być może tam znajdziemy naszą łódź. – Zaproponował wskazując palcem. - ''Hmy... Tak, tak, nieźle kombinujesz człeczyno, naprawdę całkiem nieźle. – Odpowiedział głos, mówiąc chyba najmilsze słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał od niego Sibus. – Dobra ściemnia się i teraz czas wypocząć, no i ubierz się ubrania pewnie już wyschły ubierz się po zmarzniesz. – ''Rozkazał głos. '' ''- Dobrze mamo! – Odpowiedział sarkastycznie. - ''Ej! Tylko bez takich człowieczku! – Fuknęło obrażone tak zwane alter ego. – Też mam imię. - O! Jak ono brzmi? Bo wiesz zwracanie się do ciebie głosie jest trochę dziwne. - Me imię brzmi … Mortus '' '' '' Sibus patrzył na dość sporą łódź, leżącą na brzegu jakieś trzy-cztery metry od morza. Była lekko pordzewiała i obrośnięta glonami, ale jak najbardziej sprawna. Była dość przestronna z małą osłoniętą kajutą, w której były stery. - Jak myślisz ta się nada? – Spytał chłopak. - ''Jak najbardziej, to chyba jakaś rybacka i zdaje się ma wciąż sprawny silnik. Będzie idealna. – ''Odpowiedział Mortus- Na reszcie wydostaniemy się z tych zatęchłych pustkowi.'' - Och? A myślałem, że je lubisz. – Zaśmiał się Sibus. - Ta…, bo któż nie lubi gigantycznej pustyni, palącego słońca i gigantycznych robali chcących cię zjeść. – Rzucił sarkastycznie głos. - He he rozumiem, Ale teraz musze to zepchnąć do morza, a jak cię znam to mi nie wiele pomożesz. - Och uraziłeś mnie naprawdę jak możesz tak myśleć, żebym ja bezcielesny głos nie chciał ci pomóc? Jesteś taki okrutny Sibusie. – ''Powiedział Mortus ze sztucznym smutkiem niczym jakiś polski aktor. Chłopak z krzywym uśmiechem zajął się pracą. Podkopał piasek w miejscu, w którym ugrzęzła łódź, następnie Zmoczył ziemie, aby zapewnić jej lepszy poślizg. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe rozebrany do pasa, rękami obwiązanymi bandażem wkroczył do wody ściskając starą linę przywiązaną do łodzi. Napiął swoje mięśnie z całych sił i pociągnął. Łódź się lekko zachwiała, a on poczuł jak sparciałe włókna wbijają mu się w dłoń mimo bandaży. Jego blada skóra lśniła w słońcu od potu i wody tak jak jego amulet, który spoczywał na szyi. Dyszał ciężko, a jego klatka piersiowa gwałtownie podnosiła się i opadała, gdy przesuwał łódź centymetr po centymetrze w stronę morza. Nagle stracił równowagę na śliskim gruncie i wpadł do wody. Wpadając wyślizgnęła mu się lina z rąk i poczuł piekący ból w dłoniach. Szybko wynurzył się z płycizny i przecierając oczy. Spojrzał przestraszony na swoje ręce. Przetarty bandaż szybko nasiąkał krwią. Ból był straszny kłujący i swędzący, nie możliwy do pozbycia. Drżącymi rękami odchylił zakrwawione płótno odsłaniając płaty zdartej skóry i odsłonięte mięso. Przez jego dłoń biegła krwawiąca rana jakby podrapało go jakieś zwierzę. Spróbował dotknąć odstającego płatu skóry, gdy zalała go nowa fala bólu. - Ssshyyyy… – Syknął. – Ale boli… Ała agh.. aaa… sss ał! Kurna! Chędożona lina! Ał! - ''Co się stało?! Coś zrobił?! – ''Krzyknął zaniepokojony głos Mortusa. – ''Dlaczego przerwałeś?! '' '' ''- Nie widzisz?! Jak boli… Nie mogę pracować… - Powiedział pokazując ręce. - ''Hmy… Rana nie jest groźna, ledwie powierzchowna, ale bardzo uciążliwa. Weź ją przemyj i obwiąż bandażem tylko tak porządnie. – ''Sibus już miał zanurzyć ręce w wodzie, gdy powstrzymał go głos. – ''Ale nie w tej wodzie!!! Chcesz cierpieć?! '' '' ''- Wybacz… - Powiedział odchodząc do swojego małego obozu. Tam znalazł jeszcze niezużyty bukłak z wodą, którą wylał na dłonie zdejmując bandaże. Krwawienie ustało, co go trochę zdziwiło i ucieszyło. Następnie wyjął jedną z niewielu swoich apteczek. Opatrunków zostało ledwie dwie rolki, a teraz musi zużyć jedną z nich. Westchnął krzywiąc się jednocześnie z bólu, gdy bandażował sobie dłonie i palce, tym razem porządnie. Nie może oszczędzać materiału, bo ta sytuacja się powtórzy. Kiedy skończył wrócił do pracy z rękami jak jakaś mumia. Znów chwycił przeklętą linę i pociągnął. Lecz łódź ani drgnęła. Pociągnął jeszcze raz tym razem mocniej, lecz nic to nie dało. Wściekły zaczął krzyczeć ciągną z całych sił. Była tylko dwa metry od wody musi mu się udać! Musi! Poczuł jak rany na dłoniach się otwierają i krew zaczyna wsiąkać w płótno. To jeszcze bardziej doprowadzało go do wciekłości. Zaczął ryczeć jak zwierzę krzycząc: Rusz się! Rusz się! Ty zafajdana łajbo! Jego amulet zaiskrzył a oczy groźnie zaświeciły. Łódź ruszyła z pluskiem wpadając do wody. Było to tak gwałtowne, że niemal sam znowu tam wpadł. Łzy radości naszły mu do oczu. - Udało mi się! Udało! Ha! Ha! Ha! – Śmiał się z radości. - ''Tak mały spartiato udało ci się wepchnąć łódkę do morza zuuupeeełnie saaameeeeeemu – ''Powiedział znudzonym ironicznym głosem Mortus. - O co ci chodzi? Nareszcie wypływamy! – Był tak szczęśliwy, że nawet drwiny Mortusa nie popsuły mu humoru. - ''Ta… Myślmy o pozytywach. To, na co czekasz ładuj manatki na nasz statek i płyńmy ku nieznanemu. '' '' Silnik zagrzechotał raz potem drugi aż w końcu odpalił. Sibus uśmiechną się Siadając za sterami łodzi. - Stary zardzewiały śmierdzący wrak działa! Cała naprzód! – Krzyknął. - Aye! Aye! Kapitanie – ''Odpowiedział mu żartobliwie głos. Chłopak obserwował przez wybitą szybkę w kajucie jak ląd się oddala, aż w końcu nie widać było ni poza wodą. Trochę go to niepokoiło, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć. Pierwsze dwa dni minęły nudnie i spokojnie bez żadnych incydentów. Czasem jakaś ławic przepłynęła koło statku. Lub widział delfino podobne ryby wesoło wyskakujące z wody polując na tuńczyki. Kilka z nich nawet jemu samemu się udało złapać. Lecz wszystko się zmieniło trzeciego dnia… <łup!> Rozległ się dźwięk jakby w coś uderzyli, a łudź się zatrzymała. - Co jest? – Dziwił się chłopak. – W coś uderzyliśmy? – Zastanawiał się idąc na dziób. Wychylił się za burtę i skamieniał ze strachu. - Co to jest..? – Wyjąkał. Morze przednim było czerwone a łódź uderzyła w wielki ja jak ona ogryziony ogon jakiejś gigantycznej ryby. Ale nie to, że takie olbrzymy żyją w morzu go przeraziło, ale to, że żyją tu bestie zdolne tego dokonać. Zakrywając ręką usta starał się logicznie myśleć. Co robić wrócić? Czy zaryzykować i płynąć dalej? Myśl! - ''Too… doprawdy niepokojące. Ale te zwłoki są świeże, a zapasy nam się kończą. Lepiej się nimi zająć zanim rekiny lub coś gorszego przypłynie. – ''Jak zwykle rozsądnie powiedział Mortus. - Ta, racja jestem głodny. – Głód zwyciężył strach. Wziął maczetę i jeden z harpunów, które znalazł w łodzi, po czym przytrzymując harpunem zwłoki odkrajał sporę płaty mięsa. Kiedy skończył odkrajać trzeci kawał dostrzegł pierwsze płetwy rekinów. - ''Czas się zbierać! Przyszli gospodarze! – ''Krzyknął Mortus. Zauważając, że zbiera się ich coraz więcej. - Nie musisz mi powtarzać! Gaz do dechy! – Podpowiedział odpalając silnik łodzi. Odpływając widział jak rekiny przystępują do krwawej uczty. Swymi ostrymi jak brzytwa zębami rozszarpywali szczątki morskiego olbrzyma. A woda zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona. - ''Wątpię, aby był to ostatni taki widok. – ''Rzekł Mortus. - Też tak uważam, to morze krwi. Po tym incydencie zaczął widywać rekiny każdego następnego dnia, nie opuszały jego łodzi jakby czując od niej łatwą ofiarę. Widział kilka razy jak dopadają i pożerają delfinowate ryby, które radośnie mu towarzyszyły przez pierwsze dni. Początkowo rekiny trzymały się na uboczu w odległości jakiś trzydziestu metrów, lecz później podpływały coraz bliżej i bliżej aż doszło do tego, że obijały się o łódź. Któregoś takiego razu, gdy Sibus wyrzucił sieć, (którą także znalazł w wyposarzeniu) jeden z rekinów wyskoczył z wody niemal odgryzając twarz chłopakowi. - W pytę kraba!!! – Krzyknął uskakując w ostatnim momencie. - Było blisko! Nagle rozległ się odgłos uderzenia, od którego pokład lekko się zatrząsnął. Chłopak podniósł się starając się utrzymać równowagę. - O rany, sukinkot! – Powiedział chwytając oburącz harpun. - Zrobił się niecierpliwy! Zaraz mu pokarze, co to znaczy ciężko strawny! Lekko wychylił się za burtę, gdy rekin znów próbował uderzyć w łódź. Kiedy zwierz się zbliżył z całej siły wbił mu harpun w pysk. Ostrze weszło głęboko, a krew ochlapała chłopakowi twarz. Rekin zaczął się miotać rozchlapując wszędzie wodę. Otworzył pysk próbując dopaść swego dręczyciela, ale Sibus mocno trzymał harpun trzymając drapieżnika na dystans. Nagle rekin niespodziewanie zanurkował niemal pociągając za chłopaka za sobą. Zniknął w głębinie razem z harpunem pozostawiając za sobą szkarłatny ślad. Przez chwile Sibus się temu przyglądał zafascynowany. - Mamy go z głowy! – Powiedział rozradowany. – Szkoda tylko, że porwał mój harpun. - ''Nie rozpaczaj są jeszcze dwa. Ale ten jego nagły odwrót wydaje mi się, co najmniej podejrzany. Rekiny nie odpuszczają tak łatwo. – ''Ostrzegł Mortus. - Mówisz? Hmy może wróci… - Spojrzał w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą był drapieżnik. Dostrzegł tam szybko powiększający się cień. Chłopak chwycił drugi harpun. – Wraca. Cień stawał się coraz większy powoli. -'' To nie jest rekin… to jest większe… SZYBKO ŁAP ZA STERY MUSIMY UCIEKAĆ! '' ''- Co..? thumb|left|114pxW ten z wody wystrzeliło gigantyczne ponad piętnastometrowe wężowe cielsko. Siła, z jaka się wynurzył spowodowała nie małą fale łódź się zakołysała niemal się przekręcając a chłopak został powalony na pokład. Jego błękitne łuski lśniły w słońcu oślepiająco. W pysku trzymał szamoczącego się rekina z wciąż wbitym w łeb harpunem. Jednym ruchem potężnych szczęk rozgryzł rekina na pół a następnie połkną w całości jego tylną część. Przerażony Sibus patrzył jak głowa rekina z pluskiem spada do wody. Wąż morski zwrócił głowę w stronę łodzi. Zasyczał odsłaniając zakrwawione zęby. - SIBUS! To nie czas na wylegiwanie się na pokładzie! Szybko uruchom ten złom, bo zaraz zginiemy! – ''Głos Mortusa wyrwał go z zadumy, po czym prędko poleciał do sterów. Zaciskając zęby z całej siły odpalił silnik. - Cholerna dupa Jasia! Cholerna dupa Jasia! Zawsze coś wielkie i obślizgłego mnie goni! Jak nie czerw pustynny to morski wąż! – Krzyczał przerażony. Silnik pracował na pełnych obrotach, ale bestia była tuż za nimi. - ''Czy ten gruchot może jechać szybciej?! Dogania nas! '' '' -'' To już maksymalna prędkość więcej nie… - ''SCHYL SIĘ! ''– Chłopak padł na ziemie w ostatniej chwili unikając szczęk węża, które rozdarły dach kabiny. Morska bestia wypluła złom, po czym zasyczała nie mając zamiaru wypuścić ofiary. Sibus chwyciła w lewą rękę harpun w drugą maczetę oczekując na atak węża. Z niezwykłą szybkością wbił się w łódź niszcząc resztki kabiny. Jego wielka głowa zatrzymała się jakieś pół metra od Sibusa. Chłopak wykorzystał okazje i wbił harpun głęboko w oko potwora. Ten zaryczał ogłuszająco z bólu cofając się gwałtownie do wody razem z harpunem Sibusa. - Cholera to mój ostatni harpun! – Krzyknął zrozpaczony. - ''Jak to? Co zrobiłeś z poprzednim? '' '' - ''Upuściłem do wody, gdy wąż się wynurzał. – Wyznał zawstydzony. -'' Serio? Ciapa! – Zganił go głos. – Gdybyś trzymał je mocniej to… Nagłe wynurzenie się potwora przerwało wywód Mortusa. Chłopak znów poleciał na ziemie upuszczając maczetę. thumb|156pxZa często upadam pomyślał ze zgrzytem, gdy zarył ryjem o deski. Kiedy się podniósł zobaczył przed sobą krwawiący zębaty pysk morskiej bestii. Chłopak krzyknął, gdy rozdziawione szczęki zaczęły się do niego zbliżać. Ale nagle z morza wynurzyły się olbrzymie szczęki, które pochwyciły węża morskiego. Rozległ się krzyk przerażonego potwora, który szybko zniknął w głębinach pozostawiając za sobą krwawy ślad. W ten gigantyczny ogon morskiego giganta uderzył w wodę wywołując olbrzymią fale, która zmiotła łódź chłopaka. Sibus wpadł w spienioną wodę trzepocząc gorączkowo kończynami. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, gdzie góra a gdzie dół. Wszędzie była lodowata zimna woda. Gdy jego oczy się przyzwyczaiły dostrzegł podwodny horror. Poza dopływającym monstrum w około niego szalały krwawe walki gdzie przegrany był pożerany przez zwycięzcę. Wielkie kałamarnice rozrywały gigantyczne morskie skorpiony, z kolei je rozszarpywały rekiny lub pokaźnych rozmiarów mureny. Woda była mętna od krwi. Morze krwi to trafna nazwa. Zaczął gorączkowo machać rękami w stronę powierzchni póki żadna z bestii go nie zauważyła. Wynurzył się łapczywie czerpiąc powietrze. Wziął trzy głębokie wdechy, po czym zaczął kasłać. Kiedy się uspokoił jedyne, o czym myślał to utrzymać się na powierzchni. Nagle poczuł ból pa prawym udzie i coś gwałtownie wciągnęło go pod wodę. Przerażony widział ze poniechania oddala się coraz bardzie, a coś ciągnie go w głębiny. Spojrzał na dół i ujrzał prawie dwumetrową barakudę, której zęby wbiły się głęboko w jego ciało. Zebrał wszystkie siły i uderzył w drapieżnika. Ten puścił go na moment odpłyną kilka metrów i zaatakował znowu w to samo miejsce. Sibus krzyknął pod wodą. Barakuda zaczęła się szamotać rozrywając mięśnie jego nogi. Zacisnął zęby z całej siły i sięgnął rękami do pyska ryby starając się rozszerzyć jej paszcze. Nic to nie dawało wiec wściekły sięgnął do oczy barakudy z całych sił wciskając w nie kciuki. Poczuł jak jego palce natrafiają na opór, po czym przebijają się przez zatapiając się w miękkim białku. Ryba zaczęła się szamotać starając się wydobyć kły i uciec sprowadzając przy tym na Sibusa kolejną fale bólu. Udało jej się uwolnić i zniknęła w odmętach pozostawiając chłopaka samego. Nie czuł prawej nogi i nie mógł nią ruszać, a krew wypływała z niej obficie. Zaczęło mu się robić ciemno przed oczami. Powoli wszystko przestawało mieć sens, pragnął jedynie zamknąć oczy. Zamknął je pozwalając się nieść prądowi. Jest mi zimno pomyślał. Usłyszał jeszcze wołający go głos Mortusa z bardzo daleka… Upadłe Miasto ' ' '' Sibus próbował się ruszyć, lecz nic to nie dało. Jego kończyny były zmarznięte i zdrętwiałe. Nie wiele czuł i jeszcze mniej widział. Miał wrażenie, że pochłania go czarna pustka. Nagle usłyszał czyjś głos z daleka. Wołał go. Nie słyszę cię chciał powiedzieć. Ale to by nic nie dało i tak by go nie usłyszał. Był za daleko. Jak zimno, nie mogę się ruszyć. Oddałbym tak wiele za odrobine ciepła. Czarna pustka wciągała go coraz bardziej. Czuł jakby znikał. '' - SIBUS! - Jakby przez zasłonę przebił się głos Mortusa. Wróciła mu świadomość. Niezwykle gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Był na plaży, a fale obmywały jego ciało. Podpierając się rękami wypluł słoną wodę. Zaczął kasłać jednocześnie łapczywie nabierając powietrza. Nagle zaatakowała go fala bólu. Spojrzał na swoje prawe udo, było w fatalnym stanie. Zęby wielkiej barakudy zostawiły głębokie ślady. Z nogi sączyła się stróżka krwi, która mieszała się z wodą. Ciało było głęboko zranione, w wielu miejscach mięso było tak poszarpane, że widać było kość. Na prawym boku uda wisiał bezwładnie wielki płat skóry. Chłopakowi zrobiło się nie dobrze, gdy patrzył na czerwone strzępy swojego ciała. Ból był nie do wytrzymania, ale trzeba było zatamować krwawienie. Zignorował czarne plamy przed oczami spróbował wczołgać się wyżej na brzeg. Kosztowało go to tytaniczny wysiłek, który prawie zakończyło się omdleniem. Kiedy wyszedł z wody ciężko usiadł zmuszając swoje zdrętwiałe ręce do zerwania kawałka materiału z koszuli i zrobienie z nich prowizorycznego opatrunku. Z trudem zawiązał supeł nieruchomymi palcami tworząc opaskę uciskową. Zadowolony i pozbawiony sił uległ przemożnej senności. Położył się na piasku wpatrując się w niebo. Jestem taki zmęczony pomyślał. - Chyba po prostu się zdrzemnę. – Wyszeptał. - SIBUS! NIE ZASYPIAJ OBUDŹ SIĘ! – ''Usłyszał wrzask głosu. Ależ on irytujący. Przecież chce się tylko położyć. – ''Nie zasypiaj! Proszę tylko nie zasypiaj człeczyno! Sibus słyszysz mnie..? - Nie bardzo…. Jestem taki zmęczony… Obraz zaczął mu się zaciemniać. Wydawało mu się, że zaczął widzieć jakąś osobę stojącą nad nim. Kto to? Pomyślał. Nie, to nie ważne. Zobaczył czarną ręce zbliżające się do niego. A może mu się wydawało? Nie, nie wydawało wyraźnie czuł, że coś go ciągnie w stronę lądu. '- ''Mówię ci abyś nie zasypiał! Słyszysz imbecylu! ŻYJ! '– Usłyszał głos Mortusa nad sobą. - Mortus..? – Zdążył wyszeptać. Potem znowu pochłonęła go ciemność. Chłopak znów się przebudził. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany zastanawiał się gdzie jest. Nie znajdował thumb|173pxsię na plaży. Ani w żadnym miejscu, które je przypominało. Wszystko było spowite w mroku a niebo było krwisto czerwone. W około nie było żadnego źródła światła, więc widział jedynie kontur swojej dłoni. Spojrzał w górę na krwisto czerwone niebo. Było równie piękne, co przerażające. Zdawało się wręcz płynąć. Nagle dostrzegł w czerwonych strumieniach wykrzywione w agonii ludzkie twarze. Przeszył go dreszcz, to już nie było piękne. W ten dostrzegł jego oblicze. Kościaną twarz potwora, który zniszczył jego życie. Odrażającą bestię, którą szyderczo się uśmiechała i śmiała, podczas gdy ludzkie twarze wyły z bólu. Strach, nienawiść, groza, ból, gniew. To wszystko się w nim mieszało. Nie mógł już dłużej patrzyć w niebo trzymając wzrok nisko ruszył przez cienie sam nie wiedząc, dokąd. Biegł tak aż dostrzegł światło. Chyba ogniska. Ruszył w jego stronę pewnym krokiem nie wiedząc, co go tam spotka, lecz strachu nie czuł. Podchodził, co raz bliżej aż wreszcie mógł się temu przyjrzeć. To, co wziął za ognisko było spiralnym strumieniem jasno czerwonego światła. Czy w tym świecie są inne kolory? Lubię czerwień, ale to już przesada. Nagle jego uwagę przykuła siedząca przy „ognisku” zgarbiona postać. - 'Usiądź. – 'Powiedział. Dziwnie znajomym głosem. – 'Porozmawiajmy śpiąca królewno. ''' Na te słowa się skrzywił, ale usiadł. Przyjrzał się dokładnie się tajemniczej postaci. Wyglądała jakby by zgarbiony szkielet odziać w szaty stworzone z dymu i cienia. Jego twarz przypominała bardziej gada niż człowieka, a czworo oczu świeciło się demonicznym światłem. Uśmiechnął się odsłaniając wielkie ostre zęby i trzepnął ogonem. Przez chwile świdrował wzrokiem chłopaka potem rzekł. - ''Pewnie masz do mnie wiele pytań, co człeczynko? – ''Rzucił pogardliwie'.' ' - '''Owszem. Może na początek gdzie my jesteśmy? Czy ja umarłem? – Spytał. - '''He he! Nie do końca umarłeś, jesteś na granicy życia i śmierci. A gdzie jesteśmy? Powinieneś to wiedzieć. '' ''- Czy to..? Czy to piekło? – Wyksztusił. -'' Oj blisko! To nie piekło mój drogi, ale jego przedsionek.- Uśmiechnął się.- Znajdujemy się w twoim umyśle!'' '' ''- CO?! Mojej głowie?! - Tak siedzimy w twojej zrytej głowie! – '''''Oświadczył uradowany. Na te słowa Sibus zamarł w szoku. To jest moja głowa? Zaczął rozglądać się w około. O czym ja myślę? Nagle nad jego głową przeleciała fruwająca gałka oczna z ogonem skorpiona i małymi dziecięcymi nóżkami. POPRAWKA! O czym ja naprawdę myślę?! - ''He he! Co nie podoba ci się własna bania? Cóż zdarza się. Ale powinieneś się cieszyć nie wielu ludzi może ją w pełni świadomie oglądać a ty masz taką okazje. ''– Mówił z pasją cienisty jaszczur-człek. - Nie nazwę tego przypadku szczęśliwym, a tak w ogóle, kim jesteś? Wydajesz mi się znajomy. - ''Nie dziwie się, że mnie nie rozpoznałeś chodź czuje się zawiedziony. Ludzie rzadko łączą bezcielesne głosy z ich ciałami. Hi! Hi! – ''Odpowiedział chichotać jak jakaś hiena. - Bezcielesny głos..? To ty Mortus? – Właściwie ta wiadomość go tak bardzo nie zdziwiła w końcu był w swojej głowie, musiał w końcu go spotkać. - '''''Zgadłeś człeczynko! Ale tylko dla tego, że za dużo ci podpowiedziałem. – Powiedział wesoło, lecz po chwili dodał z powagą -'' Ale tak teraz musisz mnie wysłuchać.'' '' ''- O co chodzi? – Spytał zaniepokojony Sibus. - Widzisz, mimo że ci kazałem zasnąłeś i prawie skończyło się to twoją śmiercią, musiałem użyć wszystkich swoich mocy by cię ocalić. Dzięki temu, że wylało się sporo twojej krwi mogłem cię przenieść cię w bezpieczne miejsce i opatrzeć. Lecz ma to swoją cenę jak wszystko. – ''Westchnął ciężko. '' ''- Jaką cenę? - ''Po pierwsze będę potrzebował czasu, aby odzyskać siły. Więc przez kilka dni nie usłyszysz mego niezwykle atrakcyjnego głosu. A po drugie, widzisz to czerwone niebo nad nami wypełnione twarzami agonii? – ''Spytał wskazując kościstym palcem w górę. - Tak… jest niepokojące. Co to jest? – Odpowiedział niechętnie spoglądając w górę. - ''To widzisz mój drogi to… twoje lęki i koszmary! '' '' - ''Koszmary? Nigdy nie miałem koszmarów. -'' I to aż dziwne po tym, co przeżyłeś nie uważasz? Widzisz za każdym razem, gdy zmrużyłeś oczy chroniłem twoje sny. Trzymałem twoje koszmary z dala od ciebie. Nie chciałem byś przez swoje wewnętrzne lęki stracił zdrowy umysł. A byłeś w tedy zbyt słaby by im podołać. '' -'' Rozumiem… chyba i dziękuje. Ale co… - Kiedy mnie nie było ta bariera zaczęła pękać i teraz koszmary będą uciekać jak ryby przez dziurawa sieć. Osłabłem za bardzo by wszystkie wyłapać i będę potrzebował czasu, aby zregenerować siły jak i swoje jak i bariery. Ale już nigdy nie będzie tak skuteczna. ''– Wytłumaczył Mortus. Dodała też trochę ciszej. -'' Ale ma to też swoje dobre strony będziesz mógł używać swojej pierwotnej mocy, którą daje ci amulet krwi. '' - ''Jakiej mocy? – Spytał zaskoczony. - Zobaczysz człeczyno! Oj, zobaczysz. A teraz spójrz w to niby ognisko. – ''Rozkazał. Chłopak tak zrobił. I ze zdziwieniem zobaczył, że strumień światła wydobywa się z powiększonej wersji jego amuletu. – ''Zauważyłeś, co? Ale spój w światło, widzisz? '' Początkowo widział tylko przypominające płomienie snopy światła. Ale gdy dłużej się wpatrywał dostrzegł jakiś obraz. Leżący młody chłopak z zabandażowaną nogą. Koło niego rozpalone było ognisko i rzucony na kupę poniszczony nie wielki dobytek. - To… ja? - ''Tak, czas wracać do ciała. Wejdź w moje „ognisko” a wrócisz do siebie. Tylko pamiętaj o wypaleniu rany, aby zakażenie się nie wdało. '' '' - ''Jasne zrobię jak… będzie bolało? – Spytał przestraszony. - ''Potwornie! ''– Odpowiedział z satysfakcją. – ''Ale leć już, do zobaczenia za kilka dni. '' - ''Żegnaj Mortusie, miło było cię zobaczyć. – Po czym zniknął w czerwonych płomieniach. Mortus siedział jeszcze przez chwile i wpatrywał się w „ognisko”. - Żegnaj mój bracie, dbaj o siebie. Mam nadzieje, że sobie poradzisz bez mojej pomocy, gdy ja będę zajęty. - '' Nagle rozległ się dźwięk jakby pękającego lodu. Krwawe niebo zaczęło pękać. Do jego uszu dobiegł krzyk tysięcy potępionych dusz, a wyjące potoki krwawej cieczy zaczęły obficie ściekać na ziemie. – ''Czeka mnie tak wiele pracy… Chłopak otworzył oczy. Obudził się w miejscu, jakie widział we śnie. Koło niego rozpalone było ognisko grzejące miło jego skonane ciało. Spróbował się podnieś, ale zaraz upadł. Rana w na udzie znów się odzywała. Nie wiedząc, co robić spojrzał na ognisko. Długo wpatrywał się w płomienie przekrwionymi oczami. Nagle dostrzegł coś położonego na jego brzegu. Była to jego maczeta. Dziwne pomyślał, myślałem, że zatonęła z resztą ekwipunku. Sięgnął po nią. Kiedy jego palce zacisnęły się na rękojeści od razu poczuł się pewniej. Unosząc ostrze nad głową przyglądał się mu. Ogień rozgrzał stal niemal do czerwoności. Przypomniały mu się słowa Mortusa „wypal ranę by nie wdało się zakażenie”. Westchnął ciężko odkładając maczetę do ognia. Z trudem udało mu się wstać zaciskając zęby z całej siły. Jego udo było schludnie zabandażowane, lecz bandaż zaczął już przesiąkać krwią. Drżącymi rękami zdjął opatrunek odsłaniając ranę. Kiedy na nią spojrzał zrobiło mu się dziwnie, dreszcz przeszedł jego kręgosłup a żołądek się skręcił. Dotkliwe obrażenie wciąż krwawiły, ale zaczęły pokrywać się czarnym strupem. Płat skóry przykleił się z powrotem do ciała, ale wyglądał jak przyszyty przez jakiegoś pijanego chirurga plastycznego. Sięgnął po maczetę. Mocno się wahając to zbliżał rozgrzane ostrze to zabierał. Wreszcie nabrał głęboko powietrza i z oczami pełnymi łez przyłożył je do ciała. Usłyszał skwierczenie, a do jego nosa dotarł zapach palonego mięsa, lecz zaraz dotarł do niego ogromny ból. Krzyczał i płakał jednocześnie. - AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Kurrrrr………AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – Darł się w niebo głosy. Kiedy skończył odrzucił maczetę daleko od siebie i znów upadł. Miał mroczki przed oczami i cały się pocił. Po czym zemdlał, nie zauważając, że jego amulet jarzył się czerwonym płomieniem niemal równie jasno, co ognisko. Znów było słychać salwy karabinów. Nieprzerwanie pluły pociskami, które rozrywały na strzępy i tak już nie żywe ciała. Niezliczone ghoule i zombi parły na przód dopadając nie licznych żołnierzy i uciekających cywili. Sibus widział jak jeden z ghouli dopada uciekającą kobietę i jednym kłapnięciem szczęk odrywa jej twarz zostawiając tylko krwawą dziurę. Przerażony chłopak uciekał myśląc tylko o tym by nie podzielić jej losu. Nagle padł na niego cień. Odwrócił się ujrzawszy oblicze trupiego rogatego monstrum. Trupi król uśmiechnął się okrutnie, po czym rykiem brzmiącym jak krzyk obdzieranego ze skóry człowieka rzucił się na niego. - AAAAAA!!! – Obudził się z krzykiem chłopak. Oddychał ciężko a jego ciało pokrywał zimny pot. – To… tylko sen. Tak, to tylko sen… By zająć czymś myśli zaczął rozglądać się po swym małym obozie okolicy. Znajdował się w jakimś rzadkim lesie lub parku, lecz w nie daleko było słychać szum morza. Ognisko dawno się wypaliło i pozostało po nim tylko wypalona grudka ziemi. Nic dziwnego, pomyślał. Trochę dalej leżał podarty wojskowy plecak, koc i dwie manierki wody. To jest dziwne. - Czy Mortus naprawdę mnie uratował i przyniósł moje rzeczy? Czy to może ja sam się tu doczołgałem? – Zastanawiał się. - Tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi, Ach… Lekko utykając zapakował swój dobytek składający się z dziurawego koca, jednej pełnej i jednej pustej manierki oraz ostatniej apteczki, w której został ledwie jeden brudny bandaż. Po drodze znalazł swoją osmoloną maczetę i ruszył w drogę. Podróż w jego stanie była powolna i męcząca. Czuł się chory a zraniona nogą sprawiał, że co chwila się potykał. Po przejściu ledwie stu metrów był wykończony, że musiał oprzeć się o drzewo. Ale postanowił się nie poddawać i wykorzystując wszystkie swoje siły ruszył dalej. Omijając ostatnie drzewa wypadł na polane, na której środku padł jak długi. Blady i spocony ciężko oddychał z wysiłku. Nie mogąc nic robić patrzył w niebo. Czuł się jakby miał umrzeć. Może to nie takie złe pomyślał, przestał by czuć ból i zmęczenie. Na reszcie by odpoczął. Zmrużonymi oczami zobaczył jakiś skrzydlaty kształt na niebie. Czy to anioł? Zastanawiał się. Leci po mnie by mnie z stąd zabrać. Zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Jak miło, leci po mnie. Nagle usłyszał przeszywający pisk, który wyrwał go z zadumy. Dostrzegł wielką istotę o brązowych piórach i gigantyczne ostre szpony, które się do nie zbliżały. To nie był anioł. Potem wszystko stało się bardzo szybko. Chłopak próbował uciec, lecz zdążył jedynie wstać. Wielkie szpony zacisnęły się na jego plecaku, po czym porwały go w niebo. Przerażony patrzył jak ziemia oddala się z zastraszającą prędkością. Majtał bezwładnie kończynami jęcząc cicho jak baba nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić. Dlaczego nie ma Mortusa, gdy jest potrzebny? Dlaczego? Spojrzał w górę na potwora, który go złapał. Był to gigantyczny ptak z dwa razy większy od konia. Przypominał z wyglądu orła lub jastrzębia, lecz miał dużo dłuższy zakrzywiony dziób. W sumie miał farta, że szpony wbiły się w plecak a nie w jego ciało, bo bez wątpienia zakończyłoby się to jego śmiercią (chodź jeden z nich nie miłosiernie wbijał mu się w łopatkę). Modlił się tylko by stary plecak wytrzymał, nie uśmiechała mu się bliższa znajomość z ziemią zwłaszcza z takiej wysokości. W ten ptak gwałtownie przyśpieszył pokonując kilometry ledwie w sekundy. Sibusowi Oczy łzawiły tak, że nic nie mógł dostrzec a żołądek skurczył się do rozmiarów pomarańczy. Nagle przebili się przez chmury i ptak zwolnił. Sibus drżącymi rękoma otarł łzy z oczu i wreszcie dostrzegł gdzie się znajdują. Byli w zrujnowanym mieście. Na zaśmieconych ulicach walały się wraki samochodów i innych pojazdów. Budynki były w nie lepszym stanie, większość szyb wybita, dziury w ścianach a niektóre już zaczynały się walić. Ale natura zaczęła powoli pochłaniać nieużywane ulice. Nieokiełznane drzewa z parku i okolicznych lasów zaczęły pochłaniać ulice powoli zmieniając je w prawdziwe dżungle. Ptak znów wydał z siebie pisk, od którego pękały bębenki w uszach. Parszywe ptaszysko kierowało się w stronę najwyższego budynku będącym kiedyś najpewniej biurowcem jakiejś firmy. Kiedy dotarli na dach Sibus dostrzegł wielkie wypełnione piórami i kośćmi gniazdo i dwa białe puchate pisklaki. Były by słodkie gdyby nie mierzyły prawie dwóch metrów i nie patrzyły na niego wygłodzonym wzrokiem. Rodzic małych potworów bezceremonialnie rzucił go na środek gniazda, po czym odleciał w poszukiwaniu kolejnej zdobyczy. Padł plackiem na ziemie i pewnie znowu by coś sobie zrobił gdyby gałęzie i pióra nie zamortyzowały upadku. Dlaczego tak często upadam do diabła? Poniósł się chwiejnie i przyjrzał się pisklakom. Jeden był znaczne większy od brata, był gruby a jego pióra miały już gdzie nie gdzie brązowe przebarwienia. Drugi mniejszy miał na oko półtora metra i wyglądał dość marnie był niezwykle chudy . Ten mniejszy z piskiem przypominającym płacz i wielkimi oczami chciał rzucić się na chłopaka, ale ten większy powalił go na ziemie brutalnie dziobiąc go i raniąc szponami. Mały ranny i pobity żałośnie piszcząc uciekł w kąt gniazda. A więc taka sytuacja tu panuje. Ten wielki zabiera maluchowi jedzenie i terroryzuje go. Pozbywszy się rywala pisklak z błyskiem w oku ruszył na Sibusa. Chwycił jego spodnie szarpiąc je i rozrywając, za co dostał z buta w łeb. Pisnął wściekł i dziobną go mocno w nogę. Sibus w odpowiedzi znowu go kopnął, ale ptak nie puścił rozrywając mu ciało. Krzycząc z bólu zacisnął pięść i walnął podłe ptaszysko prosto w oko. Zwierzak puścił sycząc gniewnie. Zjeżył pióra i wyprostował swoje małe skrzydełka by wyglądać na większego. Chłopak w odpowiedzi przyjął postawę i wyciągnął maczetę. Pisklak niewzruszony skoczył na niego z wyciągniętymi szponami. Sibus zrobił unik, lecz pazury rozcięły mu lewe ramie. - Przeklęty kurczak! – Przeklną ptaka. Ten uradowany znów zaszarżował na niego. Ale tym razem Sibus był przygotowany. Odskoczył w ostatniej chwili na bok, po czym przeciął pisklęciu gardło. Ten zrobił kilka kroków by wydać z siebie płaczliwy pisk, po czym paść martwy na ziemie. Chłopak usiadł zmęczony w gnieździe. Nie miał sił na nawet na walki z słabymi przeciwnikami jak dzieci potworów. Zamiast tego spoglądał jak mniejszy pisklak podchodzi nie śmiało do ciała starszego brata. Mruczał coś cicho lekko szturchając dzióbkiem truchło. Widać, że nie bardzo rozumiał, co się dzieje. Spojrzał na chłopaka pytająco, po czym znów na zwłoki tym razem szturchając gwałtowniej a następnie… wydziobał im oko. Sibus równie zmieszany, co z szokowany oraz zniesmaczony przyglądał się jak mniejszy pisklak radośnie zjada oko martwego brata wyrywając kąsek razem z nerwem. - Widać nieznane wam jest pojęcie miłości rodzinnej. – Wykrztusił. Wstał i kuśtykając podszedł do ucztującego pisklaka. Ten podniósł zakrwawiony dziobek w stronę chłopaka i lekko się skulił na jago widok. - Spokojnie maluchu. – Powiedział łagodnie kładąc dłoń na jego głowie. Ten się rozluźnił i zaczął się ocierać o chłopaka cicho mrucząc. Sibus uśmiechnął się głaszcząc nowego białego przyjaciela. - Jesteś dużo milszy od swego brata. Co ty na to by zjeść ze mną kolacje? – Spytał pisklaka. Ten pisnął wesoło i wrócił do uczty. Chłopak nachylił się nad truchłem większego ptaka i zaczął wycinać spory kawał mięsa z piersi. Kiedy skończył i zdjął skórę z piórami rozpoczął konsumpcje równie krwawą i odpychającą, co młodszy pisklak. Odrywał spore kęsy swymi ostrymi żółtymi zębami i niemal łykał je w całości. Nie rozumiał tego, ale surowe mięso zaczęło mu niezwykle smakować tak, że nie mógł się od niego oderwać. Z zwierzęcą zachłannością zlizywał ciepłą krew z palców. Kiedy skończył a jego brzuch był pełny jak nigdy dotąd usiadł zadowolony na miękkiej kupce piór i z zadowoleniem wycierał twarz z krwi. Nagle padł na niego cień. Podniósł głowę ujrzawszy powracającą matkę piskląt. Spróbował wstać, ale potknął się o kość będącą resztkami poprzedniego obiadu ptaków i wylądował w kupce puchu. Kaszląc piórami spojrzał w górę na lądującego giganta, który przysiadł ze zgrabnością, o którą nikt by podejrzewał stworzenie tych rozmiarów. Pisklę przybiegło szczęśliwe i radośnie się przytuliło do matki. Ta cicho za gruchała skubiąc dziobkiem swoje maleństwo. Potem przekrzywiła głowę i spojrzała na zwłoki większego pisklaka. Dzióbnęła je kilka razy, po czym oderwała spory fragment mięsa wpychając je prosto do dzióbka małego. Następnie Chwyciła truchło i rzuciła na stertę odpadków. Gdy to robiła zauważyła obklejonego pierzem Sibusa. Snów przekrzywiła łeb starając się odgadnąć, kim on jest. Ptak przyglądał mu się długo swymi wielkimi złotymi oczami. Potem zagulgotał jakby coś sobie uświadomił i złapał Sibusa za bluzę i poderwał do góry. Ten szamotał się nie pewny, co gigant chce uczynić. Matka piskląt przeniosła go do gniazda i delikatnie na nim położyła. Chłopak Leżał tak zszokowany nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, lecz gdy dołączył do niego maluch zaczęło coś mu świtać. Czyżby wzięła mnie za swoje pisklę? Zastawiał się. Ale to oznacza... - O nie… – Wyszeptał, gdy gigantyczne ptasie dupsko przygniotło go do podłoża. Nie było tak źle miękko i ciepło, tylko trochę duszno. Lecz taka niedogodność była do przeżycia w zamian za ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy Sibus zasnął spokojnie z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa niedręczony koszmarami. Mały chłopiec biegał sobie beztrosko po łące z plastikowym smokiem w ręce wydając z siebie dźwięki imitujące szum powietrza i ryki bestii. Co jakiś zniżał zabawkę szurając nią po źdźbłach trawy i wypuszczając wyimaginowany ogień. Przy jednym takim zlocie porwał w pysk smoka owce będącą kwiatem konieczny, którą w swej wyobraźni pożerała bestia. Uradowany swym pomysłem powtarzał czynność wielokrotnie, to z patykiem będącym wieśniakiem lub liściem, jako krową. Nagle kobiecy głos przerwał mu zabawę. - Kochanie! Gdzie jesteś? Chodź do mnie! – Wołał. - Już idę mamo! – Krzyknął i radośnie biegł w stronę kobiety. Nie widział jej twarzy przez promienie słońca święcącego mu w twarz. Lecz dobrze znał tą osobę. Była ona tą, którą kochał i z którą czuł się bezpiecznie. Zawsze była dla niego dobra. Była tą, którą zwał „mamą”… - Mama…? - Wyszeptał budząc się w gnieździe ptaka. Był świt i matka pisklęcia poleciała na łowy. – Czym jest… mama? Miałem ją? Ech! Nie ważne. Wstał otrzepując ubranie z piór, resztek jedzenia i nie wiadomo, czego. Lekko utykając zabrał swoje porozrzucane rzeczy. Podszedł do wciąż śpiącego olbrzymiego pisklęcia. - Hej maluchu? Dobrze się spało? – Powiedział łagodnie głaszcząc go po głowie. Ten zamruczał tylko radośnie przekręcając się na drugi bok. – Nie należysz do rannych ptaszków, co? He, he. Ja odchodzę było mi miło. Dbaj o siebie. Żegnaj. Po czym skierował się w stronę kąta odpadków. Odgarnął część śmieci odsłaniając drzwi na dach. Kopniakiem wysadził je z zardzewiałych zawiasów i ruszył schodami na dół przeklinając siebie, że zapomniał o rannej nodze. Tak jak podejrzewał musiał to być jakiś budynek filmowy. Piętra były wypełnione pokojami, w których znajdowały się poniszczone gabinety z komputerami i telefonami. Wszędzie widoczny był ząb czasu. Wykładzinę pokrywała pleśń, ze ścian odpadał tynk a robactwo uciekało mu z pod nóg. Na parapetach z wybitymi lub popękanymi szybami uwijały sobie gniazda małe ptaki takie jak jaskółki i gołębie. - Brud syf i malaria! Firma powinna zmienić sprzątaczkę! Ha! Ha! Ach… ale to było słabe. Już tęsknie za komentarzami Mortusa. – Westchnął chłopak. Kilka razy podczas męczącej wędrówki miedzy piętrami robił sobie odpoczynki w najlepszych gabinetach. Siadał w tedy na podartym skórzanym fotelu drzemiąc krótko bądź wydając polecania zmyślonym podwładnym gestykulując gwałtownie rękami jak jakiś niemiecki dyktator. Bawiło go to przez trzy piętra, ale jak wszystko, co zbyt często się dzieje w końcu się znudziło. Gdy znalazł się w połowie budynku był wykończony. Czerwony i spocony dyszał ciężko - Ile... ile to cholerstwo jeszcze ma?! – Wyksztusił złamującym się. – Po jakiego grzyba budować tak wysokie budynki?! Ech.. chu… toż to samobójstwo jest! Co za idiota to projektował? – Żalił się niebiosom. Idąc na przód pogrążony w swych smutkach przestał zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. Nagle poczuł, że wdepnął w coś miękkiego. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał w dół. Jego noga pokryta była jakąś kleistą zieloną mazią. - Co do..? – W ten rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Pomieszczenie było obsmarowane tą substancją w wielu miejscach a maź ciągnęła się w jakiś szlak jakby ktoś zostawiał ją za sobą. Sibus przełknął ślinę. – Ciekawe, co tu było? Hmy… Chyba jednak nie chce wiedzieć. – Po czym udając, że nic nie widział ruszył szybkim krokiem na przód. Mijał korytarz za korytarzem, ale tajemniczej wydzieliny było coraz więcej. Starał się na nią nie patrzeć i unikać z nią jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. - Proszę by to nie był olbrzymi ślimak. – Mamrotał modlitwy pod nosem. – Tylko nie ślimak, mam dość wielkich obślizgłych potworów. Nagle usłyszał jakieś dźwięki w pokoju przed nim. Zamarł w pół kroku nasłuchując. Znowu to usłyszał jakby miękkie kroki i… bełkot? Nie pewny, z czym ma do czynienia podkradł się najciszej jak umiał. Zaczaił się przy ścianie i zajrzał przez uchylone drzwi. Był to jakiś pokój spotkań spory pokój z długim stołem a przy każdym siedzisku leżał komputer. Z tyłu była szklana ściana zastępująca okna. Podobnie jak na korytarzu pomieszczenie było w wielu miejscach pokryte paskudnym zielonym śluzem, ale ten wydawał się świeższy. W ten Sibus dostrzegł ruch. Zauważył cień czegoś mającego ludzką sylwetkę tempo potrącającą komputery i krzesła. Istota ta krążyła po pokoju bez żadnego celu bełkocząc niezrozumiale pod nosem. Gdy stwór znalazł w zasięgu wzroku chłopaka ten zamarł ze strachu. Ta istota miała ludzkie kształty, lecz wyglądała jak żywy trup pokryty pomarszczoną obwisłą skórą. Z jego pustych oczodołów nosa oraz ust ciekł obrzydliwy przypominający ślinę zielony śluz. Potwór zmykał i otwierał usta plując i wydając przy tym dźwięk przypominający bełkot osoby krztuszącej się wodą. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Kategoria:Opowiadania